gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Mystery Mountain
|image = S2e16 mystery mountain.png |type = Tourist attraction |owner = |employees = Darlene, Information Booth Guy |address = Redwood Highway, Oregon |first = Roadside Attraction |last = |times = 1 }} is a tourist attraction located on Redwood Highway, Oregon. According to Stan, it is five times the size of the Mystery Shack, has "real attractions", and even features made-up legends better than those he creates for his own tourist trap Appearance The Mystery Mountain is covered by a vast forest of redwoods, covered in fog. Its entrance features a signboard, an information booth, the ticket booth in which in Darlene works, and large statues of Paul Bunyan with Babe the Blue Ox, the largest statue of its kind in Oregon. The ticket booth is beneath the Paul Bunyan statue's upraised boot. The base of the sky tram can also be seen from the entrance. An animatronic of "Flame Retardant Racoon" stands beside the information booth. Known attractions Mummy Museum '' The museum, also called "Mummy Town", is one of Mystery Mountain's Main attractions and is located in a cave within the mountain. It features vast hallways lined with wooden cabinets displaying the mummies, all partially wrapped in bandages. It also has a large banner announcing "new mummies daily", the Mummy Museum's sales pitch. ''Giant Spider Forest The forest is located somewhere on the way towards Widow's Peak, near the top of the mountain. It features large wooden spiders and benches cut directly into fallen trees. This attraction's name is probably derived from the presence of arachnimorphs in the area, which Mystery Mountain pamphlets also promise a sight of. Trambience Moving at a speed 0.1 mph, Mystery Mountain's sky tram is billed as the "World's Slowest Treetop Tram Ride". It runs from the base of the mountain to the top, where Widow's Peak is located. Its tram carts are dark green, and each one offers visitors a seemingly interactive narrator explaining the Trambience experience. Each cart also contains a release lever that makes the cart separate from its lines, dropping into the abyss. The narrated trip's parting message instructs visitors to tell their friends it was "a boring, boring ride." Widow's Peak Located at the top of the mountain, Widow's Peak is where Darlene's nest is located. The trees in the area surrounding Darlene's nest are swathed in spider webs. Within the nest are vast spider webs, some containing the corpses of past victims. Other Locations and Features *The Stump Bench *Old Reliable Geyser History Season 2 Mystery Mountain was one of Stan's selected tourist traps to sabotage in Stan's road trip in "Roadside Attraction." He arrives there in the RV with Dipper, Mabel, Candy and Grenda. Stan flirted with an employee named Darlene to show Dipper that he knows how to get women. However, after the two walked deep into Giant Spider Forest, Darlene revealed that she was an arachnimorph and wrapped Stan in webbing to eat him. She did that for other visitors, which is how the attraction got its Mummy Museum. Stan was able to contact Dipper through a walkie-talkie, and Dipper and the others were able to free Stan. They escaped Darlene by dropping the foot of the Paul Bunyan statue on top of her. Sightings Trivia *This location is inspired by the real tourist trap Trees of Mystery, located in northern California. *Old Reliable geyser is inspired by Old Faithful geyser, in Yellowstone National Park. *In the pamphlet for the tourist trap is a panel titled "They Hide Among Us" and reads: It's a well-known FACT that arachnimorphs EAT PEOPLE. Telltale signs that a family member is a dangerous spider monster are sweaty palms, hairy body, ravenous appetite, likes crouching behind furniture. *Darlene is the one kidnapping male tourists and wrapping them up, turning them into mummies, which explains why the Mummy Museum has new mummies daily. es:La Montaña del Misterio Category:Season 2 places Category:Places Category:A to Z